A Prime Christmas
by JasonVUK
Summary: Christmas is for everyone, but not everyone believes so. Ratchet will learn the true meaning of Christmas the old fashioned way. Sequel to Transcendence. Jack x Arcee romance. One-Shot.


A Prime Christmas

* * *

Jason's Note: Hello all you Transformers: Prime fans, it's been a while. This is a one-shot sequel to Transcendence, set a few months before the next series of Transformers: Prime stories I have planned for the future.

I hope you all enjoy. And have a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year.

* * *

Twas the day before Christmas,

And all through the base,

Not a creature was stirring,

Not even

"BULKHEAD!"

… never mind …

"I needed that!" roared Ratchet as he looked down at the complex device now shattered before him.

"Sorry Ratchet." The large green Autobot apologise. "I'm just really excited is all." He said sheepishly.

All through the Autobot base, festive decorations made of painted scrap metal, rubber hoses and an assortment of materials, hung from the ceiling, the balconies and workspaces. The holidays had arrived for those who lived upon the Earth and all within the base were Merry, except Ratchet of course.

"Why are we even celebrating this tribal holiday?" the medic complained.

"A holiday to celebrate being close to family and friends, to celebrate all that is good within life and share that time together, why would we _not _celebrate it Ratchet?" came the voice of Optimus Prime as he walked through the open ground bridge a large tree over his shoulder.

"But it is not our celebration Optimus." Ratchet argued.

"Maybe not, but as I've researched it is for all to celebrate." Optimus replied before placing the tree down onto the ground, set in place by a solid steel stand the Autobots had put together.

"Worship of some 'super human' from an even more primitive time, how ludicrous." Ratchet grumbled.

"It is the show of faith and sacrifice of that being Ratchet, for what he endured in his life and the good he had done." Optimus replied before looking over the tree. "Impressive." He said to himself.

Ratchet grumbled and got back to work.

"Have the other reported in yet?" Optimus asked looking over to his comrades.

"Bumblebee's with Raf showing Smokescreen the Christmas tree in Jasper." Bulkhead told him.

"And Arcee?" Optimus inquired.

"I'd rather not say." Ratchet grumbled his eyes darting to a hallway which headed deeper within the base.

Optimus nodded, it was no longer a secret how _intimate _Arcee and Jack had become, Optimus was positive over their relationship, saying how their two different species could find such a bond with one another despite their differences.

Ratchet on the overhand was both disgusted and intrigued. Intrigued at the new 'mutation' that happened to Arcee her new "technorganic" state and how she could alter human based foods into working usable Energon, but disgusted at the other 'modification' it created to her form, such as female human 'parts'. He shuddered at the thought.

"Well they really seem to be getting into the spirit of things." Miko joked from Bulkhead's shoulder startling the large Autobot.

"I thought you were asleep." Ratchet grumbled.

"Just woke up!" Miko replied before looking at the tree next to Optimus. "Awesome! That tree is HUGE!, it's like Optimus Tree! Or Tree-timus Prime."

"Enough, for Primus sakes!" he grumbled.

"Oh come on Ratchet don't be such a Scrooge." Came the tired voice of Arcee.

The female Autobot was stretching as she walked into the communications room followed by a disheveled looking Jack.

"A what?" Ratchet asked raising a brow plate.

"A Scrooge, someone who dislikes Christmas and anything 'fun' whose mind set is always set for work, the phrase is based off of a character from a fictional story written by a human over a century ago, Charles Dickens." Arcee explained, the others looked at her curiously. "Jack told me." She said.

"Oh right, was this before or _after _you too were going at it like rabbits?" Miko replied with a large smirk across her face.

Arcee's cheeks turned blue with a blush as Jack turned beet red.

"Come on Miko. We shouldn't make fun of them just because they wanna make Protoforms in a human way." Bulkhead said smirking himself with the last parts of his sentence making Arcee and Jack blush even further.

Optimus watched this from where he stood, near the bare tree, he couldn't help but smile a little at the interaction, his friends, his family, a family he'd die to protect.

"Alright enough about my private life!" Arcee said in a louder voice. "Bee and Smokescreen not back yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, they're still in town." Bulkhead told her,

Arcee nodded then looked to Jack. "It was beautiful when you took me, I'm sure the boys will enjoy it." She smiled.

"Yeah, it was great." Jack replied dreamily and watched as Arcee winked at him, suddenly an idea occurred to him. "Hey, why don't we all go?"

"Wouldn't it look a bit suspicious Jack?" Bulkhead asked, Jack looked to him confused. "You know, different vehicles together."

Jack thought for a moment. "I wouldn't think so, it's Christmas, people aren't too focused on what's around them, mostly just last minute shopping."

"Oh right." He nodded for a second. "Hey if we all go, can we invite Jackie?" he said suddenly.

"Totally, we gotta invite Wheeljack, it'll be awesome!" Miko said excitedly.

Arcee and Jack looked to one another then to Optimus.

"Your call Optimus." Arcee shrugged.

"If he so wishes then he may join us." Optimus said with a single nod of his head.

Ratchet groaned and rolled his eyes. "Fantastic another home wrecker." He grumbled quietly.

The others either didn't hear him or ignored him.

Everyone turned their attention to the large behemoth of a tree, then looked to one another. "We should call back Raf, Bee and Smoke, so we can decorate the tree." Jack suggested.

"Good idea Jack." Arcee commented then walked towards the communications computer, "Bumblebee, Smokescreen come in."

A series of beeps came from the computer.

"Smokescreen here, me, Bee and Raf are just looking at the lights, you guys should see it they're so, wow." He said his voice reflecting the mesmerised look he would have had.

"I know guys but we'll be going tonight for the fireworks display and the lighting of their tree, speaking of trees we want you back here pronto, Optimus has brought our tree and we want you guys to help us decorate it." She told them.

A series of excited beeps came once again from the computer.

"We'll be there Arcee don't worry." Came the voice of the young Rafael.

Arcee stepped back from the computer and turned to Bulkhead. "We best get the decorations ready for when they get back."

"Alright!" the green Autobot cheered. "Come on I left them over here." He said before excitedly moving out of the coms room followed by Arcee.

* * *

"That was beautiful, thanks for showing me guys." Smokescreen said while in his vehicle form.

"No problem Smokescreen." Rafael said kindly in return while inside Bumblebee.

The young scout gave a series of happy beeps in return.

"So who's Santa Clause?" he asked.

Raf smiled and looked to the sky, it was still light out, for now.

"Santa Clause is a kind old man who gives presents to kids." Raf explained.

"Ooohhh." Smokescreen said in wonder. "But he's been doing this a while, how'd he still alive?" he asked.

Raf thought for a moment. "He's magic." The young man smiled before adjusting his glasses which had slipped down his nose. "He lives forever as long as people believe." He leaned back in his seat and sighed calmly.

"You world is full of mystery." Smokescreen said. "On Cybertron everything could be explained, our creator, where we came from. There's closure but, it's not like here, so many mysteries, and mysteries are cool." Smokescreen said happily.

"Yeah, mysteries are cool." Rafael replied, affirmative beeps and boops came from Bumblebee and the young boy chuckled. "I know you like a good mystery too Bee."

The three 'boys' continued their route towards the base chatting about video games and Christmas festivities.

* * *

Arcee and the others watched as the trio returned, large metal crates by the Cybertronians' feet.

"About time you guys got back, Bulkhead was going nuts to start." Arcee said in a humorous tone.

Beside her Bulkhead looked raring to get started on the tree, his fists clenched bouncing on the spot excitedly.

Rafael exited Bumblebee whom immediately transformed into his humanoid form Smokescreen now standing beside him.

"Alright let's do this." Smokescreen said excitedly.

Soon enough the Autobots with the aid of the children were putting the decorations on the tree, Optimus once more found himself smiling.

"What've we got for lights?" Miko asked suddenly after helping place tinsel on the tree.

"Don't worry Miko, we got it covered." Bulkhead smirked, before delving his large hands into the metal crate and pulled out large industrial sized lights bulb. "We even painted some of 'em." He said proudly looking at the various red, green and blue painted bulbs.

"Awesome!" Miko exclaimed. Raf and Jack nodding their heads in agreement.

Before long the lights were placed on the large tree, and plugged into the electrical circuit.

"We need an angel or a star for the top." Raf pointed out while he sat on Bumblebee's shoulder.

Bumblebee beeped in reply agreeing that they needed something for the top.

"What've we got into there, Bulk?" Arcee asked as she looked to the metal crate.

"I'll take a look." He said while kneeling down, carefully so Miko wouldn't fall. "Let's see here." He said to himself before raking his hands into the left overs. "We haven't got anything for the top." He said reluctantly as he looked back to the others.

"We need something for the top." Arcee said looking to Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

"We got anymore scrap metal?" Jack asked.

"No, we used all of it for the decorations." Smokescreen told him then sighed.

Jack crossed his left arm over his chest cupping his right elbow in his palm, his right thumb placed under his chin with his index finger stroking the top of his chin just below his lip, giving him an inquisitive look as he thought.

"We'd need something big to fit on the tree, so something from the dollar store wouldn't cut it." Jack thought out loud, he looked over to his young friend. "You think of anything Raf?"

"Just thinking now." He said, "there's the junkyard in Jasper, but it might be difficult grabbing it."

"The junkyard isn't actually a bad idea." Jack said thoughtfully before dropping his inquisitive stance.

"What's you plan babe?" Arcee asked softly, earning a snicker from Miko, Smokescreen and Bulkhead, snickers that were quickly silenced with a glare from the Cybertronian woman.

"If we can get everyone down to the Junkyard after it gets dark, we _could _rig some parts together for a quick haul then get them back here." He said as he continued to think, he turned to Bulkhead. "Hey Bulk, you mind some heavy pulling?" Jack asked.

"Always." Bulkhead replied excitedly slamming his fist into his open hand.

"Awesome." Jack smiled.

"Well what do we do until dark?" Miko asked. "It aint gunna be dark for another hour or so."

"I say we leave an hour or so _after_ dark." Jack suggested.

"Okay so, two hours to kill, what should we do?" Rafael asked.

Arcee smirked and wrapped her fingers around Jack and pulled him close to her. "Don't know about you guys, but I got a good way to kill two hours." She said with a sly smirk before looking at Jack. "Right babe?" she said seductively before walking away from the others and deeper into the base.

"What're they gunna do?" Smokescreen asked once they left the room.

Bumblebee shrugged his shoulder and beeped a reply.

"I don't think we're old enough to know Bee, it's one of those adult things I guess." Rafael shrugged.

* * *

Two hours passed by soon enough and the Autobots and their human partners were ready.

"Alright Autobots, let's roll out!" Optimus called out to them as they drove through the ground bridge in their vehicle forms and appeared just on the outskirts of town, and drove towards the city's junkyard, Optimus with his trailer would carry anything too large for Bulkhead.

Arcee had activated her enhanced Sadie hologram who had her arms around Jack as he mimicked riding Arcee into the junkyard entrance followed by Miko, Bulkhead, Rafael, Bumblebee and Smokescreen.

Jack dismounted Arcee followed by Sadie, he looked around finding no one, yet he turned finding Miko and Rafael walking up behind him.

"They're probably on break, we gotta find something to put smaller scrap parts into then Bulkhead can lug it back, we need to be quiet and quick." He told them quietly.

Arcee transformed into her robot form and crept around, her profession for being stealthy was going to be used extensively here, ensuring that no human would see her. The extra sight she had with Sadie would further aid her in this.

"Jack, what sort of thing are we looking for?" Arcee asked through Sadie.

"Like a, sort of trailer, like Optimus but smaller, if you get what I mean, something to fit onto Bulkhead." He tried to explain.

Arcee saw something through Sadie's vision. "Jack, you mean like that?" Arcee asked as Sadie pointed just beside them.

Jack turned to find a 4 wheeled trailer attachment for an off road vehicle, the thing had no roof but had large strap dangling from it's side used to hold large items in place.

"Perfect!" Jack whispered excitedly before running off towards it. The part was perfect, wheels were intact, attaching arm was functional and in one piece, problem was it was partially buried amongst other scrap.

'_It's a little rusty but it's perfect.' _He thought t himself, he turned towards Sadie. "Arcee could you lift it for me?"

"Way ahead of you partner" came the voice of Arcee from above him, he turned seeing his Cybertronian lover reach down and lift the large pieces of scrap from the trailer, before Jack pulled the attachment out.

"Team work." He smirked and raised his hand, Arcee lowered the scrap carefully before leaning down and high fiving Jack carefully.

"Darn straight." She chuckled before pressing a finger to her head. "Bulkhead we found something we could use, come find us."

Within a few minutes Bulkhead, still in vehicle form, rolled up beside Jack.

"That the thing we're gunna use?" Bulkhead asked, Jack, Arcee and Sadie nodded. "Alright! Hook it on!" he said, his excitement ever present.

With the Autobots and the children working together finding the best scrap was easy and fast. Within the hour they'd filled the trailer on the back of bulkhead and with the straps had secured it in place, while Optimus had a few vehicles loaded into his own trailer.

"Everyone, let's roll!" he called out once his trailer doors had locked shut.

With that Team Prime rolled out of the junkyard and towards the outskirts.  
"Ratchet activate the ground bridge." Optimus called out once they were out of sight from the small town.

The green vortex opened infront of them as they drove through it returning them to the base.

* * *

"Using the ground bridge for such a means is a waste of Energon." Ratchet said as the Autobots returned.

"Again Ratchet?" Arcee chastised as she transformed back to her robotic form, "Can't you have a little fun?" she asked.

"Fun? We're at war!" he shot back.

"All the more reason to have fun old friend. For if we do not, we could lose ourselves to the fighting, the killing, we need times such as this to allow ourselves to remember better times." Optimus announced before looking around at the decorations. "It will certainly be a time to remember." He looked to the old medic.

Ratchet grumbled something incoherently, and got back to work.

The other Autobots got to work removing the scrap from the trailers and laying it across the floor.

"Scrooge." Arcee grumbled loud enough to ratchet could hear before walking off to join the festivities.

Optimus walked over to Ratchet. "Ratchet, may I speak with you?" he asked.

Ratchet turned to look at Optimus with a raised brow plate. "Of course Optimus." He replied a hint of confusion in his voice.

Optimus turned to look at the others who were looking over the pieces and parts, assembling them in size order.

"Why do you dislike this Earth tradition?" he asked,

Ratchet blinked once and rolled his eyes. "It is a primitive ritual Optimus, created by a primitive people in a primal time, the mere notion of such a celebration of one supposed 'super being' without any given evidence is preposterous."

Ratchet looked around at the decorations. "Besides, as I said, we are at war, I can understand the need for some 'downtime' but is this, 'Holiday' really the best idea? It's not even part of our culture."

Optimus took on board everything Ratchet said and nodded.

"You are correct on many things Ratchet, we _are_ at war, this celebration is not part of our people or our culture, and in truth, the humans believe in super being with no Scientific proof of his existence." Optimus agreed before turning his attention to the children.

"But I argue old friend, do they need proof? " he asked a hint of sadness in his voice making Ratchet looked at him confused. "Our people have always known our creator Ratchet, always known at least the barest facts of our origin, we did not believe in anything, we put our faith in Primes and the council. But humans have never known, perhaps never will, they have their theories, from deities to evolution but again, they have no strict evidence. But look Ratchet." He said pointing to the others. "See how a belief has brought together people of different races, different species, and celebrate as a family, they do not need proof old friend, fore their belief and their faith is strong enough to not need it."

Optimus closed his eyes and sighed.

"The celebration of their 'saviour', it is truly something we Cybertronians have missed, a time where we would come together, as a family and celebrate someone we owe our lives, our sparks too." He smiled his wise old smile then turned to Ratchet. "It would have been a joyous time my friend, celebrating in similar fashion to Christmas, with decorations and gifts to those we cherish most. We could perhaps learn from the foundations of this belief."

Before anyone else could say anything the computer began to beep loudly, the others snapped to attention, they got up from where they were and rushed to the computer Bulkhead throwing a piece of scrap metal he had in his hands away.

"What's going on?" Smokescreen asked.

Ratchet looked over the computer and narrowed his eyes. "Decepticons." He growled angrily.

"Autobots, I'm afraid the festivities will have to wait." He said with regret.

"What're the cons up to?" Bulkhead asked.

"They're flying towards a military base, who knows why." Ratchet replied.

"Inform agent Fowler to evacuate the base, we will handle the Decepticons." Optimus called to Ratchet who activated the ground bridge.

"At once Optimus." The medic replied before getting in contact with Agent Fowler.

"Autobots, we must …" Optimus began

"Optimus! I'm picking up another separate Decepticon signal, they're trying to contact us." Ratchet informed him.

The Autobots looked to one another confused.

"Put them through." Optimus ordered.

An image appeared on screen, a face none had seen for months deep red eyes seemed to be glaring at them and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth seemed to be snarling.

"It has been some time Autobots." The deep voice snarled at them.

"Dynobot!" Arcee gasped.

"Who?" Smokescreen asked.

"A long story Smoke." Jack said from Arcee's shoulder.

"What are you doing Dynobot?" Optimus asked.

"I've had my eye on these Decepticon for a few days now, Starscream and Dreadwing seems to be leading their troops, normally I'd handle this myself, but your assistance would be appreciated." The Decepticon rogue snarled.

"Be warned Dynobot, the military base near your location could be residence to human military." Optimus warned him.

"I thought as such." Came the reply. "What are you to do with them?" he asked.

"That'd be my call Con." Came the voice of Agent Fowler.

"Agent Fowler the base near Dynobot's location, any soldiers or other military personal should evacuate immediately!" Optimus informed him.

"I'm trying Prime, but that's a top secret Government base, I'd rather not have the cons get what's inside, and it's taking me to pull A LOT of strings to get them to hustle, see if our Con friend can delay the Decepticons." Fowler told him.

"Very well." Dynobot said having heard Agent Fowler on the other side of the communications line.

Optimus turned to Ratchet. "Alter the co-ordinates of the ground bridge, we must act fast!" Optimus ordered.

The green vortex paused in it's swirling before the twisting turning cyclone adjusted to the new location and continued spinning.

"Autobots we must act now!" Optimus called out. "Let's roll out!" he called as he charged through the green horizontal cyclone followed quickly be the others.

"BE SAFE!" Jack yelled out to his blue Amazon.

"I WILL!" she called back before disappearing.

Jack sighed then looked to Rafael. "Well, we should start doing some design for the star or angel we could make." Jack commented.

"Yeah." The younger boy agreed before pausing and looking around. "Where's Miko?"

Jack groaned and put his face into his palm in exasperation. "Damn it Miko."

Jack grabbed Rafael's hand and pulled the young boy through the closing ground bridge, safely getting through it before it closed

Ratchet thought over what Optimus has said. They had been at war for a very long time, he looked around at the decorations before frowning and shaking his head. _'A primitive holiday.' _He thought.

At least it was quiet now. He sighed and looked at the tool Bulkhead had damaged, it was repairable thankfully.

"I'm just going to repair this so I can get to work." He announced to the two boys he thought were there. "Don't go anywhere." He added.

He walked towards his repair bench. "Such a mind boggling ritual this is." He said to himself, "Not even the barest foundation of anything scientif – AAAAHHH!" he cried out not noticing the large piece of scrap metal Bulkhead had thrown to the ground, his foot having caught it causing him to trip and slam his head onto the ground.

* * *

"Ratchet." Came a soft feminine voice.

"Ratchet." The voice spoke louder.

"Ratchet!" it said with more urgency.

"HEY! WAKE THE FRAG UP!" it yelled.

Ratchet opened his eyes wide and gasped, he was laid on the floor then carefully sat up while rubbing his head.

"Darn it Bulkhead." He grumbled. "Throwing your things all over." He grumbled.

"Hey, over here." The voice called.

Ratchet blinked curiously then turned around, he gasped.

"Who are you? How'd you get here?" he demanded.

Before was a white female based Cybertronian with pink high lights, a soft kind smile on her face, she was taller than Arcee but still smaller himself.

"I am Elita One." She announced.

"No, it can't be." He blinked his eyes recognised her form. "You've been offline for Mega Cycles."

"All is possible to those who believe." Elita One smiled gently. "But now this is not about me Ratchet, it's about you." She said with a sad frown.

"What, what do you mean, what's _'this'_?" he asked.

"This, this moment. This moment is for you, so you can understand." Elita said.

Ratchet was still confused. "I don't understand what you're saying, what do you mean it's my moment?"

Elita One walked towards the clock situated on the computer. "For you, time has stopped." She said.

Ratchet stared at it, and gasped, the clocked had frozen, the millisecond counter had wasn't moving.

"How is this possible?" he wondered out loud.

"A high power than ours Ratchet, a power that wants you to understand." Elita One told him.

"Understand? Understand what?" he stared at her.

"The spirit of Christmas." She explained.

Ratchet visibly deflated. "This barbaric ritual? Why would any great being care for such a thing?"

"This is their planet Ratchet, it's their rules." She explained. "Three of us have been chosen to show you the error in your judgement." She told him grimly.

"Three? Chosen? Who's been chosen? By who?" he demanded to know.

"All you need to know Ratchet, is that there are three and a being greater than us chose them." She told him.

Ratchet grumbled. "What nonsense." He complained.

Elita One chuckled. "You were never one for parties were you." She stated.

"Not even when I was younger." He grumbled.

"Come Ratchet, it's time to go." Elita One grabbed his hand.

"Go?! Go where?" he asked in confusion.

"To Jasper, but not quite the now." She said with a smile before a pair of angelic wings erupted from her back, Ratchet gasped at the sight and yelled out as Elita One flew up high pulling him with her as if he weighed nothing.

"WE'RE GOING TO HIT THE….!" He cried roof as they were about to smash into it.

* * *

"Ratchet. Ratchet, you can open your visual sensors now." Elita One said softly.

Ratchet slowly and carefully opened his eyes and looked around, they were in Jasper, standing in snow, it was then something caught his eye.

"We're human sized!" he suddenly remarked and looked at himself then around.

"Very astute Ratchet." She said sarcastically.

"Where are we?" he asked looking at the lights and decorations across the street.

"Jasper, as I said, Eight mega cycles ago." She said with sadness in her voice.

"We couldn't have gone through time!" he said incredulously

"Time was stopped was it not? Why not reversed?" she asked before walking down the snow covered street. "Come Ratchet." She said motioning him to follow her.

Ratchet curiously followed her as they walked down the cold lonely street of Jasper.

"In there." She said pointing to a small house.

"What about it?" he asked before Elita One walked towards the building.

"Take a look." She said standing infront one of the windows.

Ratchet looked at her curiously then looked inside.

The house was cramped, in a bad but liveable state, a young boy no older than ten no young than five ran was placing the final broken decorations upon a dead tree.

"Who is that? Why is he living in a, a slum." He asked.

"That's all they can afford right now, without a father to help fund the family, the mother is at her wits end trying to raise her son, and provide for him." Elita one said sadly, a single tear of Energon running down her cheek.

Ratchet blinked, looking the boy over, tatty appearance, clothes obviously second hand, but the face was familiar.

"Eight Mega Cycles, in the past." He whispered to himself, then blinked eyes opening wide with realisation. "Jack?!" he gasped.

"Jack!" came a young woman's voice.

Ratchet watched as a young woman who he immediately recognised as Nurse Darby walk into the room.

"Mommy?" he asked wondering what she wanted.

"Are you alright sweetie?" she asked pleasantly.

"yes mommy." He smiled then walked over to her and embraced her.

"I though Miss Darby was a Nurse, from what I know of Earth's medical profession the job pays well." Ratchet said confused about their living conditions.

"June Darby wasn't always a nurse Ratchet, true enough she had a medical degree, but no one was hiring, June works as a waitress at the local diner in this time, her vast medical intellect wasted." Elita explained, "her job barely pays enough to keep her and Jack afloat, let alone do anything fancy like Christmas."

Ratchet watched as the two sat down on the floor, Jack sitting on his mother's lap, turning on the Television. Before Ratchet realised he was actually IN the room.

"We shouldn't be here." He whispered, making sure not to attract their attention.

"Don't worry." Elita said as she walked infront of the humans. "They can't see nor hear us, we're simply shadows out of time." She explained.

Ratchet looked around at the Darby's current residence, and looked to Jack and his mother. "I don't understand" he said.

Elita one walked up to him. "What?"

"They live in conditions I'd describe as barely any better than the pits of Kaon, why are they smiling, how could they be happy. Surely the other homes are lit brighter, the kids having a, a better time." He said looking out of the window at the brighter lit houses.

Elita smiled. "The Darby's don't need it Ratchet, they have each other and they have their health, that's all the need, they're happy just spending time together." She explained to him with a sad smile on her face.

Ratchet sat down next to Jack and looked at the Television. "Jack's a bright boy, I don't say it too often, but he's a good boy." He said solemnly, "He doesn't deserve this." he looked around.

He turned to look at the Darbys who both turned and smiled at one another June wrapped her arm around her little boy who snuggled into his mother.

"Every Christmas, mother and son spend time together, but they're lonely, June at this time had no social life, still doesn't, her entire life was dedicated to Jack, every penny she saved was for him." She sighed. "Jack knew this, as soon as he came of age to work he did, small menial jobs, before working at that fast food restaurant." Elita grimaced at it's mention.

Ratchet knew of KO Burger, the infamous fast food 'restaurant' that Jack worked at, he had often heard Arcee complain about the place, and one day out of curiosity got a close look at it through a satellite.

"He works there because it's the best paying job he can get right now." Elita one mentioned. "Every other penny he saves goes to his mother to help her with the bills."

"He's responsible." Ratchet admitted. "He's always been responsible, from what I've known of him of course, Optimus thinks of him highly." He nodded, then looked at the young boy, and frowned further. "Why did you show me this?" he asked.

"To show you the true spirit of Christmas." Elita smiled. "Though it's true meaning has become tainted with merchandising and sales of expensive goods, there are those who still know and appreciate it's true meaning." She said looking down at Jack and June. "Love and togetherness."

Ratchet stood up and turned to Elita One. "How are you doing this, why must this happen? The others can celebrate, but why must I?" he begged to know.

"You are a part of his family now Ratchet." Elita one replied before pointing behind him.

Ratchet turned seeing they were no longer in the Darby residence, but a large room, full of lights panels with strange lines.

"Where are we now?" he asked.

"Another home. Different from the first in more ways than one." She said.

Ratchet had a good look around, there were decorations, many of them, most if not all looked expensive, a large green tree standing in the corner with a smaller green tree in the opposite corner, both decorated brightly with an assortment of things.

"Everything seems very 'Christmassy' here." He commented not noticing any problem.

The door to the room flung open in came multiple children talking all at once to the tallest female. Ratchet turned around quickly looking as the mother of the children typed rapidly onto her handheld device.

From the commotion he could make out things the children had wanted.

"So, spoilt children?" he asked looking towards Elita.

"Yes, five spoilt children, but one seemingly forgotten." She said then hinted behind her with her head.

Ratchet looked past her seeing a much younger and smaller boy walk slowly into the room, alone. Ratchet recognised him immediately.

"Rafael?" he blinked

"Your little protégé." Elita joked.

"I admit his skills with computers and machinery is impressive, if he were Cybertronian … "he rolled off while nodding his head.

Elita chuckled beside him. "Admit it, you have a certain spot in your spark for the young human." She smirked.

"I admit nothing." He replied but couldn't help but smirk before getting serious. "But still, in a home like this, with two parents I notice, what am I seeing here?" he asked.

"That Christmas isn't always about presents and gifts, true enough he may get many gifts come Christmas Day but look at him now, sad, alone, forgotten, he had too many brothers and sisters all seeking attention from their parents that Rafael is usually left till last, if not entirely forgotten." She said sadly. "Wouldn't you think he'd prefer the love and attention of a parent of sibling over various gifts?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, Rafael has always been quiet one." Ratchet said watching the young boy jump up onto the couch and open up his computer.

"And this the reason for it." She explained. "In a house full of people he is alone, in a place full of color his world is grey." She frowned. "He was excited when the team first put up the decorations, wasn't he?" she asked looking to the medic.

Ratchet thought for a moment, he didn't really take much notice but he DID notice Rafael looking very eager.

"He did, yes." He said "So …" he trailed off waiting for his answer.

"So he can spend at least some time with the people who care for him, who give him the attention he secretly desires, Bumblebee will never ignore him, they are like brothers separated at upon the idea of their creation, separated by time and space." She smiled kindly. "Team Prime are a family that make him feel welcome, that will give him the first true meaning of Christmas."

Ratchet smiled a little at her words before turning to look at Rafael.

Suddenly bells were chiming gracefully across the night sky the world around Ratchet shifted as he and Elita One reappeared in the snowy street.

"My time is over Ratchet, remember what I have shown you." Elita said reluctantly. "Remember how Christmas can be to those who truly cherish it." Elita faded away into nothingness.

With that Ratchet was left alone in the cold street. He looked around then to the sky, suddenly from the snow infront of him erupted the communications computer.

* * *

"WHAT THE SCRAP!" he cried out then turned around, finding himself back at base, at his normal height.

Ratchet waited a moment to regain his bearings then looked to the computer the clock was working once again, only a minute had passed, there was something he had to check.

"Optimus, come in Optimus, how are faring?" he called out.

"Optimus here Ratchet!" came Optimus' reply. "We walked into an ambush, we are surrounded!" he called out.

"I'll activate the ground bridge!" he yelled.

"No! If we retreat the humans at the base and the technology within will fall into Decepticon hands!" Optimus called back

Ratchet grimaced but sighed. "Call me when you retreat Optimus." He said reluctantly.

"Things don't seem to be going very well do they?" came a loud but jolly voice. Ratchet spun around quickly but found no one.

"Who's there!?" Ratchet called out.

"Check your clock." The voice said.

Ratchet blinked then turned, the clock had frozen once more.

"You are the second chosen to show me my misjudgement?" he called out.

"Indeed! Come, find me!" the jolly voiced laughed.

Ratchet looked at the clock once more to check it was frozen before rushing down into the base.

"Keep coming Medic, keep coming! You'll find me." The voice said before laughing once more in his jolly tone.

Ratchet followed the voice then stopped at a pair of doors, he could hear jingling coming from within them. "I'm coming in!" he announced before opening the door, he looked up and gasped at whom he saw.

"Come in, come in Medic! Sit, have a drink!" the large red and white Cybertronian said canister of Energon in his hand with a strange frothy substance at the top.

"Sentinel Prime." Ratchet said in awe.

"Hello Ratchet." Sentinel chuckled before taking long swig of his frothy Energon. "Come have a drink be merry!"

"But, you're offlined." He gasped. But realised as he'd said before so was Elita One.

"True, but that doesn't mean …" the old Prime paused to laugh, calming once more enough to speak. "Doesn't mean I can't have A WHAAALLE of a good time!" he roared with joy before slapping his knee.

"But, but." Ratchet was beyond words, he couldn't think, Sentinel Prime was once so serious, so stern.

"Oh come now Ratchet, it's Christmas!" the older Cybertronian laughed. "A time to, as the humans say 'let your hair down, and have drink with the boss.'" He laughed once more. "And I admit, it's a GREAT tradition!" he laughed in what seemed a joyful drunken stupor.

"You seem very cheerful Sentinel Prime." Ratchet proclaimed as he moved closer.

"Why wouldn't I be Ratchet?" the old Prime smiled pleasantly at him. "Is it not a time for joyfulness and family? We Cybertronians really missed out on this sort of thing, so …" he paused looking around himself at large present boxes, enlarged foods and canisters of frothy Energon. "I'm making up for last time!" he said before laughing loudly once more.

Ratchet looked at the items then looked to Sentinel. "But what …"

"Haa, ooohh. Okay, okay I'm done, I'm done!" Sentinel said panting while he calmed down chuckling every so often. "But come Ratchet, we must be off, my time as with Elita's is limited."

"Where are we going, or when rather?" the medic asked cautiously.

"When? Well present time of course. Where? Where else, Jasper and the base itself." He smiled before standing up towering over the medic as Optimus does.

"Come my friend, we have to go." Sentinel grabbed Ratchet by the shoulder, and then jumped up high again towards the ceiling.

"NOT AGAIN!" the poor medic cried.

* * *

Ratchet opened his eyes to sunlight, it was day time, morning as far as Ratchet could tell from the point of the sun in the sky.

There wasn't much snow on the ground unlike before he appeared in Jasper, but as before he was human sized.

"Where are we?" Ratchet asked turning to look at the human sized albeit still tall Sentinel Prime, who seemed to be eating a chicken leg.

"Well." He said while chewing the meat. "We're in Jasper, this morning actually." He took another bite from the chicken. "Primus, this is good." He mumbled while eating. "Come on, this way." He said as he strolled down the street being totally ignored by early risers walking their dogs.

Ratchet followed the deceased Prime to a house, he looked to it recognising it immediately. "This is Jack's house." He commented.

"Yes." The Prime replied. "Better than his old place isn't it." He said with a smile pieces of chicken stuck to his metallic beard.

Ratchet nodded in agreement and watched as the Prime walked straight through the wall Ratchet followed quickly.

The sight before him was so much different than before when he saw Jack as a young child. The room was bright colourful, joyful, a tree in the corner alive and full of furnishings.

"I've never seen the inside of Jack's home before." He said in wonder looking at the pictures on the wall and the decorations.

"Well if you had, it's be a mystery of how you did it." The Prime laughed, "you know since you're 20 feet tall and, and … you get it." He waved Ratchet off but still chuckled at his own joke.

He paused and took a deep breath through his nose. "You smell that?" he asked.

Ratchet looked at him and sniffed the air. "No."

"Ah, yeah, you wouldn't …" the Prime realised. "I smell baking!" he exclaimed with much excitement before grabbing Ratchet and running into the kitchen.

There they found Nurse Darby wearing an apron, and a festive "Mrs Clause" costume with a tray full of baked goods, mince pies, gingerbread men, fruit tarts.

"Oh my! Those look delicious." Sentinel said as he stared drooling from the mouth. "And the pies look good too."

"What are you talking about?" Ratchet wondered, before looking at June once more, noticing her costume went a little … low, at the chest from the angle she was at. "Get a hold of yourself, you're a Prime! And she's a human." He exclaimed.

"I'm dead what do I care? Besides her son's having fun with a Cybertronian, wouldn't it be fair to do the same?" he chuckled before running his arm over his mouth accidentally getting gravy over his beard.

Ratchet shuddered. "Get a hold of yourself."

Sentinel grumbled. "Fine, fine." He grumbled. "You notice the difference, yes? The change in the atmosphere, perhaps?" he asked seriously.

Ratchet raised a confused brow plate, then looked around. "It's a more stable home?" he asked.

Sentinel blinked then shrugged before scratching his head awkwardly "Well yes! But not what I meant, look at June."

"Not this again!" Ratchet snapped.

"No, no seriously, look at her. Her eyes her mouth." Sentinel said again seriously.

Ratchet looked at her, she was smiling.

"Her smile is the same, even when she was poor, her smile never changed Christmas to Christmas she always had that sincere smile, but look at her eyes." He said.

Ratchet was looking at June's smile, with his photographic memory he recalled the younger June's smile, she _did_ have the same smile, but her eyes, they looked more alive.

"her eyes don't have those dark rings." Ratchet noticed.

"Exactly, because of her better life style, her life, for most part became easier, caring for Jack and his needs became easier, money doesn't make happiness Ratchet but it helps." Sentinel remarked then chuckled dryly before walking around the kitchen.

Ratchet watched the old Prime before looking back to June who placed the baked goods on the stove.

"Mom, you need any help?" came Jack's voice moments before he entered the room.

June turned to her son and smiled. "I got it, thank Jack." She smiled appreciatively.

Jack walked up to his mother kissing her gently on the cheek. "Merry Christmas mom."

June smiled at Jack. "Merry Christmas Jack." She watched Jack walk past her and into the garage.

"Merry Christmas babe" came Jack's voice.

"Merry Christmas handsome" came Arcee's reply.

Sentinel turned towards Ratchet. "This is Christmas Ratchet." He exclaimed happily his arms opened wide. "The joy, the family. This is what it _really _means." Ratchet could have sworn a tear of Energon ran down the old Prime's cheek.

"Optimus is right you know." He said solemnly. "Cybertronians have missed so much by not having celebrations like these, who knows, perhaps a loving family could have changed Megatron, could have kept him from starting the war." Sentinel smiled sadly.

"This will be their best Christmas to date." He said.

"Because of her savings?" Ratchet asked.

"Well, yeah, that too." Sentinel said then shrugged. "But because of something else, more important." Ratchet raised a brow in question. "Arcee."

"Arcee?" Ratchet asked.

"June see's Arcee like a daughter, or well, daughter-in-law if you will. Another woman in the house." Sentinel smiled. "More family to interact with.

Ratchet thought about the meanings he'd learned, what he'd seen, he frowned.

"I was wrong." He admitted. "A primal ritual it may be, but so what?" he said looking at Sentinel. "Optimus was right, we've been at war for so long we need to look for the better things in life. This." he said pointing down to the floor but meaning so much more. "Christmas! Is one of these things."

Sentinel nudged Ratchet gently and smiled. "You're getting it." He smiled calmly.

Ratchet looked at June who he noticed was looking at Jack and Arcee with a mother's love. A mother's affection.

"it's just been the two of them for so long." Sentinel said. "They love each other so much Ratchet, but they need more, humans a lonely species, they _need_ companionship, they need others."

Ratchet thought for a moment as an idea ran through his head. But decided not to voice it, just yet anyway.

"Come, we need to see the other two kids." Sentinel announced before grabbing Ratchet's shoulder and walking towards the front door.

* * *

Once the two literally walked _through_ the door the appeared in the base, Ratchet could see himself and Optimus standing by the communications machine while the other Autobots and children were playing, Miko and Bulkhead listening to loud music.

"Why're we here?" Ratchet asked looking to the Prime.

"To show you something you missed, missed because you weren't looking, even if you were, back then, this morning, you wouldn't know what you were looking for." Sentinel pointed to Raf.

Ratchet looked, seeing the young boy play video games with Bumblebee and Smokescreen. Ratchet could see the excited smile on his face and joyous glimmer in his eye.

"He's not like he was last time you saw him, is he?" the prime asked

"No, he was sad and alone before." Ratchet replied.

"Here with a family that notices him better, he's happy, this is the Christmas he's always wanted, where he receives the love and care he's always wanted." The Sentinel said smiling at the young boy.

"Bumblebee has always been close to Rafael, and Smokescreen seems close to all the children." Ratchet remarked.

"As Elita said, Rafael and Bumblebee are like separated brothers, Bumblebee goes out of his way to see Rafael happy, in terms of mentality, they're near identical." Sentinel beamed a smile of utter joy.

"A family." Ratchet said quietly, his thoughts once more concentrating on a plan.

"YEAH! That was awesome!" Miko exclaimed loudly, strumming her guitar before running over to the others. "Best one yet right?" she asked the other Autobots and Rafael.

"Yeah, really cool!" Smokescreen replied, he it seemed, enjoyed Miko's style of loud music.

Bumblebee gave her a thumbs up and happy series of beeps.

"Awww thanks Bee." Bulkhead chuckled from behind Miko. "He said we rocked it." He said to a confused Miko.

"Thanks Bee!" Miko yelled.

"That was really, really cool Miko, you're really good at guitar." Rafael remarked.

"Aww, thanks Raf." She smirked and ruffled his hair, before walking back towards Bulkhead.

That's when Ratchet saw it, a small tender smile directed at Miko, he'd seen that kind of smile before, somewhere…. Where? '_JACK!' _he thought suddenly.

"You noticed did you?" Sentinel smirked knowingly. Ratchet gaped staring at the scene. "Yes, young Rafael has a, a …" he rolled his finger absentmindedly while he thought of the term. "A crush, on Miko."

Ratchet knew the meaning. He turned to Sentinel. "But why?" he asked still shocked at the revelation.

"Miko is everything Rafael isn't, loud, defiant, self-confident. He's attracted to her." Sentinel explained.

In a backwards way, Ratchet begrudgingly admitted her understood, which to him meant he was learning very human traits. _'Primus help me.' _ He thought.

"The spirit of Christmas, Ratchet." Sentinel spoke up bringing the medic back from his thought.

"About being with the ones you care about the most." Ratchet said quietly to himself.

He looked to his larger self from that morning and frowned, how could he have been so blind, not truly recognising the fundamental values of a ritual, a holiday.

"Why didn't I see it?" he asked Sentinel.

"As you said Ratchet." Sentinel shrugged. "We Cybertronians are creatures of logic, and science we know about ourselves, we're not normally ones for blind faith in the unknown."

Ratchet nodded, he knew that.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Sentinel chuckled laughed and slapped him on the back affectionately. "Don't apologise to me Ratchet, apologise to them." He pointed to the children.

Ratchet smiled at the others and looked to Sentinel Prime. "Thank you."

"No need to." Sentinel smiled back then raised a canister of frothy Energon. "Have one on me."

Ratchet looked at it puzzled. "Is it possible?"

"Only one way to find out." Sentinel smirked knowingly.

Ratchet took the canister and drank it through his mouth, before burping once he'd finished his mouthful. "Excuse me." He coughed. "Not terrible, I could get used to it, if I had to." He smirked.

Sentinel laughed loudly and heartily. "That's the spirit Ratchet, that's the spirit."

"The spirit of Christmas?" he chuckled.

"You're getting it, you're getting it." Sentinel chuckled again.

Once again the bells chimed around them and Sentinel looked at Ratchet apologetically. "Well old friend, it's time for me to go. I'm sorry for whom I must leave you will next." He patted the old Autobot's shoulder before turning around fading away as he did so.

* * *

Ratchet blinked finding himself staring at the communication computer, the clock had begun once more, he smiled and turned towards pieces of scrap metal littered across the floor. An idea arose in his head.

"An Angel or a star … why not both?" he asked himself. His mind was already making the design in his mechanized brain, suddenly he heard light tapping on the floor, he looked around, the clock was still running.

"Hello?" he called out. _'Time hasn't frozen, it can't be the third one already.' _ He thought.

The tapping sound was heard once again. "What is that?" he wondered.

Suddenly the lights went out.

"AAAHH!" he cried out suddenly from surprise. "What I the name of Primus happened now?" he grumbled.

The security lights came on enveloping the base in a low red glow leaving much of it in darkness.

The tapping sound was heard again.

"Hello?! What's going on?" he grumbled.

The tapping sound grew louder and more numerous. Ratchet looked all around trying to find the cause of the noise. _'What in the…' _

His thought paused, the sound was now directly coming from infront of him, then he saw them, only barely under the dim red lights.

Scarplets. Thousands of them, showing their vicious sharp fangs, these having deep red eyes. They swarmed towards the Medic who panicked and turned to run only to see another swarm coming from the other side.

"SCRAP ... LETS!" he cried out shifting his hands into blasters and fired, the Scraplets dodged easily and began to swarm around him, further terrifying the medic. What happened next scared him more.

They began to pile upon one another, melting into one form which grew, and grew and grew towering over him, a form that could tower over Optimus himself.

The darkness began to take shape, arms, a head, two tiny red eyes glaring at him from within, as a pieces of loose fitting material formed over the figures body, shrouding it's identity in mystery.

Ratchet's research identified this figure. 'Death' or the 'Grim Reaper' he stood back as it towered over him, it's cloaked body revealing nothing it pointed at him with a single skeletal finger of metal.

"Who, who are you?" Ratchet whimpered. "Are you to show me what is to come?"

The hooded being nodded it's head, before grabbing it's cloak and pulling it open, the material seemed to attack Ratchet who cried out in terror before behind enveloped into it.

Ratchet shivered curled into a fetal position. Hesitantly he opened his eyes, what he saw shocked him.

The base was in ruins, crumbled down to nothing.

"By the all spark, what happened?" he said in sheer horror.

He looked up seeing the cloaked figure standing before him, he turned and pointed towards the exit.

* * *

Being shadows of time Ratchet and the cloaked figure phased through the wreckage and seemed to appear amongst a mass wreckage.

"Where are we?" Ratchet asked looking up at the figure.

He noticed yet again he was human size, but still the figure towered over him more so than Sentinel had.

"When are we?" he asked hesitantly.

The figure didn't move nor speak, Ratchet turned around to view his surroundings. Where ever he was it was dark, a greyish tint to the world. Around him was nothing but wreckage, scrap metal littering the ground, grumbling rocks.

It was then he noticed something. A single letter standing out a 'K'. Not just any 'K' a familiar K.

"The KO Burger sign." He gasped and ran over to it. Sure enough it was _that _K. He turned his head slightly and saw the building that was once the fast food restaurant now with it's roof crumbling in on itself.

He looked once more at his surroundings, suddenly things becoming shockingly clear. "We're in Jasper." He gasped at the city's decrepit state. "But how?"

He looked down finding a newspaper, he knelt down and looked at the title. 'Decepticons Take Over Washington.'

He gasped, the paper new the name of their enemy, and they'd conquered the capital of the country. He shook his head. _'No this can't be real, it can't be!' _he looked at the date.

2098

"That's over 80 Mega Cycles from now." He knew to humans that was a LONG time.

"Jack, and the others, they'll be offline." He frowned at that thought.

He felt an ice cold touch on his shoulder, gasping he turned to see the cloaked figure standing by him it's hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Ratchet asked timidly.

The figure raised it's free hand and pointed down, before the pair of them began to sink into the floor.

Soon enough, they found themselves in what appeared to be an underground bunker, filled with humans, Ratchet and the being continued to float down until they stood on a stage with a single one armed human who looked to his fellow man.

"Everyone." The man sighed. "It's been a hard year for all of us, we've lost more ground to the Decepticons and after over a hundred years since the fall of Washington, the Resistance is falling. Jasper is the last bastion of hope, where the last two Autobots exist. With your hard work, maybe, just maybe, we can turn the tides in this war. A take back our planet." The man reached out picking up a single glass of water and raised it up high.

"The last two?" Ratchet trailed off in horror, not only had their war become common knowledge, but the Decepticons seemed to have all but won, killing all Autobots but two.

"So, everyone raise your glasses, may God and Optimus Prime be with us. Merry Christmas." He prepared to down it before the ceiling broke open debris falling onto the humans killing some wounding others.

"FOUND THEM!" roared a deep mechanical voice.

"DECEPTICON!" a human cried out before a series of guards opened fired at the large enemy Machine.

The Decepticon reached down grabbing a handful of humans who screamed for help.

"Primus! What?" Ratchet gasped in horror watching, the figure besides him hadn't moved didn't seem to care.

Suddenly he heard a war cry, a voice so familiar.

"DIE CON!" the grip of the Decepticon opened releasing the humans.

The figure grabbed Ratchet and started to float back upwards, Ratchet watched as armed humans ran for the exit doors.

On the surface, Ratchet watched the head of the Decepticon go rolling away from it's body as a single figure rose from the dust and debris.

"ARCEE!" Ratchet gasped seeing the state his ally was in.

Arcee's body was littered with dents, cuts, pieces missing, and parts been jury rigged with primitive Earth scrap to keep functional, her armor if not her whole body looked patch work at best, a single scar ran down her left eye where nothing was left but a mesh of circuits, the odd spark flaring within.

"COME ON!" Arcee cried out in anger.

Ratchet turned seeing a multitude of Decepticon descending upon her, with untold fury and hatred Arcee lashed out pulling two weapons from over her shoulders she unleashed a barrage of large bullets upon her enemies which smashed against their armor and tore into their bodies.

"COME ON CONS!" she taunted running forward still as she continued to fire until both weapons ran dry. Arcee pulled out a sword from her back, a sword Ratchet recognised as one of Wheeljack's, and unsheathed the blade from her other arm.

Arcee charged into them slicing and cutting into her enemies like a wild animal.

"Cover the Autobot!" humans cried out as they fired at the Decepticons.

Ratchet could only watched in terror at the scene before him, the world around him, if he could cry he knew he would be.

The scene suddenly seemed to explode, Ratchet covered his eyes and watched as the human crumbled to the ground and Arcee was blown back crashing into the KO Burger remains and fell into it, a large amount of damage on her chassis.

"By the All-Spark." Ratchet gasped.

Arcee struggled to the patch work fixes to one of her legs coming undone causing her leg to cease functioning below the knee.

"You think, you can take me?" she sneered as she tried to sit up. "You aint got the spark!"

The Decepticons charged only to be enveloped in searing hot flames which Ratchet instinctively recoiled from, he looked back and saw. A giant, a monster. He'd never seen anything so large. Two deep glowing red eyes shining down from the darkness. It roared out in prehistoric rage.

"Dynobot?" he wondered. No, he realised, much too large to be him, though the shape was certainly similar.

The huge metallic creature roared once more enveloping more enemies in a breath of flame, now in the light Ratchet could see it better, a long tail, two small arms on it's chest and a large powerful neck, the entirety of it's body, like Arcee's was covered in deep wounds of war. It turned it's large head towards the down Autobot.

"Arcee!" it cried out without opening it's jaw.

"I'm fine Grim, just give me a hand here." She asked kindly.

"Of course." This creature. 'Grim' lowered his head towards her suddenly a series of high powered Energon blasts slammed into the creature's already damaged leg causing it to sever from the joint.

"SCRAP!" Arcee yelled out and rolled out of the way as 'Grim' collapsed.

The large beast began to curl up on itself, it's shape altering to that of a robot.

"Grimlock?" Arcee called out.

"I'm, fine." He grimaced before forcing himself onto his feet, his left arm missing, even in root form, Ratchet had never seen a Transformer so big, not counting Unicron.

"Well, well, well, the last two Autobots, Arcee and Grimlock. You two have been a thorn in my side for near two hundred Mega Cycles, but now. It's over." Came a deep guttural voice, not unlike Megatron's.

Ratchet saw the enemy, he _looked _ like Megatron, but he looked newer, more advanced, more powerful.

"Galvatron." Grimlock snarled angrily. "You'll pay for what you did to the others."

Galvatron merely chuckled and looked up at the much larger Autobot. "You think you can win, Dinobot? Come, try your hand."

"Grimlock, don't." Arcee warned but the warning fell on deaf ears as the wounded Autobot withdrew his broken sword and charged at his enemy roaring angrily like a wild animal.

Without a thought Galvatron raised his arm morphing it into a cannon and fired sending an almighty last of Energon at the colossal Autobot sending him flying back and crashing onto the ground.

"NO!" Arcee cried out and painfully crawled to her partner.

"Oh primus, no, please no." Ratchet whimpered and ran towards the unknown Autobot.

Grimlock's body was shattered, twitching. Arcee crawled slowly up to his face, staring through the shattered visor into the reptilian eyes of dying Autobot.

"Arcee." Grimlock said weakly as his angry red eyes turned to blue.

"Sshh, don't talk, it's okay, you fought well." Arcee sobbed crying drops of Energon. "it's time you rested."

"I'm sorry." He spoke his final words before his body shut down.

Arcee buried her face into his chest and cried, behind her she heard the thudding steps of Galvatron marching towards her.

In anger Arcee raised her head, not even bothering to look at the Decepticon.

"Go ahead, you want me to beg? You'll be sorely disappointed." She snarled.

Galvatron snarled and raised his cannon to her head.

"Jack baby, I'm coming." She closed her eyes and rested her head against Grimlock's.

"NO STOP PLEASE!" Ratchet cried out turning to the figure of darkness. "No more, please, I beg you, this isn't Christmas, this isn't joyous, this is horrible, this is … please, no more. Please." He begged falling to his knees.

The figure looked down upon him it's deep red eyes staring into him.

Ratchet sniffled then looked up to the figure, it was the he made out it's face, though skull like, he knew recognised the Decepticon insignia carved into it's head.

"Megatronus Prime." He gasped.

The being nodded. "Rise Autobot." It said in a raspy guttural tone, Ratchet stood and stared into the eyes of The Fallen.

"Please tell, me, is this what _is _to come, or what _could _ come." Ratchet asked.

"Time is every changing Medic." The Fallen explained. "What you see here, is the worst outcome of the war. Believe in the humans, and perhaps, they could change the destiny of things to come." Megatronus rasped out.

"Human must believe in things that aren't true, how else can they become?" he asked.

* * *

Ratchet was quiet. Staring to the floor, not even noticing his return to the communications room. "Humans need to believe in the impossible, and the improbable, it is what makes them human, a trait we Cybertronians could learn from."

The robe from The Fallen began to dissolve revealing his skeletal figure. "Believe Ratchet, what do you have to lose?" with that the Fallen melted into the ground, the clock started again.

"I believe." Ratchet said quietly. He looked up and around the communications room, suddenly he turned back to the computer and looked at the Autobot and Decepticon signals. "If there was ever a time for a Christmas miracle, now would be it." He frowned sadly, even closed his eyes and silently prayed.

* * *

"Optimus, we can't hold them back!" Smokescreen yelled.

Optimus covered his eyes from the dust that burst up from the ground from a stray Energon bolt, he turned his eyes seeing Dynobot battle Dreadwing one on one.

"Give up Autobots! You can't escape!" Starscream yelled out smugly.

"Arcee get the children out of here!" Optimus called out.

"I can't, we're pinned down." She grimaced and looked to Jack, "Get out of here babe, take Raf and Miko and go!" she ordered.

"I'm not leaving you." Jack shot back.

"Please Jack." She begged quietly. "Go."

Jack stared into her eyes and frowned. "I can't leave you."

Suddenly Dynobot came crashing down beside Arcee, growling angrily. "Stupid Vehicons." He snarled.

"Now it's time to reunite you with the all-spark traitor." Dreadwing announced threateningly as he raised his cannon.

"At least we will die with honor." Dynobot snarled before looking to Jack. "It was good knowing you young warrior."

"Autobots, children, Dynobot, it has been an honor." Optimus said as the Decepticons encircled them, he pointed his blasters too the two leading Decepticons. "I will die fighting." He narrowed his eyes.

There was a silent stand still, everyone present stared everyone else down, then the sound of jingling bells in the sky was heard, loud enough for all to hear.

"Do I hear, bells?" Raf whispered turning to Jack.

"I hear them too." Jack replied.

Suddenly multiple streams or red coloured Energon slammed into the bodies of multiple Vehicons.

Everyone turned their gaze up high to the moon seeing a large shadow flying towards them.

"An Autobot?" Dreadwing wondered.

"Who cares, SCRAP IT!" Starscream ordered as all Decepticons fired into the air.

The unknown figure swerved twirled around the bolts effortlessly, suddenly it's shape began to alter and change, the sound of transforming was heard before a colossal figure slammed down into the ground with what Miko would describe as the "Iron Man pose."

The unknown being rose to his feet, standing as tall as Optimus, his body wider and thicker than the Prime's his construct making him look as round as Bulkhead, he had a red, body with white outlines, and with black below his knees and his hands.

"Who are you?" Starscream demanded.

"You've been a naughty bot Starscream." The Cybertronian announced, his hand shifting into blasters. "It's time to show you what happens to Cybertronians on the naughty list." The Cybertronian fired his blasters at the two nearest Vehicons, temporarily distracting the others.

"Autobot Assemble!" the Cybertronian called out.

"Attack." Optimus yelled out firing at Starscream.

The Autobots rose from the ground and fired back downing the numerous Vehicons while making the two higher ranking Decepticons go onto the defensive.

"This isn't the last you'll see of us Autobots! Dreadwing retreat!" Starscream ordered before shifting into his jet form and flying off.

"Lord Megatron will be displeased." Dreadwing grimaced before following.

Everyone turned towards their mysterious ally.

"I thank you for your assistance in our time of need." Optimus said before sticking his hand out to the red Cybertronian.

"Optimus Prime, it was my honor." The unknown bot replied as he turned to face them.

It was then Raf noticed something about his colour scheme.

"Hey Jack, doesn't he look like …" Raf said but went quiet as he saw Jack nodding.

"You're right Raf, but, it couldn't be." Jack said in awe.

"Could it?" asked Miko meekly.

Optimus shook the hand of the Cybertronian.

"You're lucky, all things considered, I only work this night in the year, but I'm glad I could help." He smiled warmly while stroking the metallic 'beard' coming from his face.

"Why is that?" Optimus asked curiously.

The Cybertronian laughed joyfully. "Why, tradition of course." He laughed. "But I have a schedule to keep so I must fly, good bye Optimus Prime, until we meet again."

The Cybertronian flew into the sky shifting back into his mysterious vehicular and flew across the shining moon. It almost looked like a sleigh with several creatures pulling it from the front.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" he called out.

"Santa Clause?" the children wondered.

"Ratchet, a ground bridge if you will." Optimus asked moments before the green vortex opened up.

* * *

Stepping through the ground ridge Optimus and the others saw Ratchet twisting and turning pieces of scrap metal together.

"What you got there doc?" Bulkhead asked.

"Well." Ratchet groaned in strain. "You were debating whether to put a star on the tree or an angel correct?"

That made them all stop in tracks.

"Uuggh." Bulkhead replied confused.

"Well I wondered to myself." Ratchet began in a pleasant tone of voice. "why not both?" he laughed, stunning them.

Ratchet turned showing what he'd made, a Cybertronian angel with angelic wings surrounded by a golden star.

"It's beautiful!" Rafael exclaimed in delight.

Ratchet seemed to smile wider at the young man's excited voice.

"That's really cool doc." Bulkhead said in amazement.

"Totally." Miko agreed.

"Not just a Primitive ritual?" Arcee asked with a smirk.

Ratchet sighed but decided to eat humble Energon. "I was, wrong in my first assumption of this holiday, it's about friends, and family, coming together as one, to remember the good times and create new ones." He smiled. "Again, I was wrong."

Arcee nodded her head impressed with Ratchet. "Keep it up old timer, you might just learn to love this world." She smiled

Ratchet turned to Bumblebee who had Raf on his shoulder. "Bumblebee, Rafael, would you do the honours of putting the Angel star on the tree?" he asked.

"It's be our pleasure." Raf replied as Bumblebee walked over towards Ratchet and gently took the figurine. "You can do it Bee." Raf said encouragingly.

With a little strain as he stood on the tips of his feet Bumblebee placed the Angel Star on the tip of the tree.

"You know." Ratchet spoke up loudly to get everyone's attention. "If Optimus would be willing, we could celebrate Christmas here, all of us, together, as a family."

Everyone stared at Ratchet in surprise and shock.

"Okay who are you and where's Ratchet?" Arcee demanded in joke.

"I'm quite serious Arcee." Ratchet replied.

"I would be more than happy to allow that." Optimus spoke up looking to his extended family.

* * *

The plan was set into motion. Jack called his mother about what was to happen, surprisingly June seemed to approve the plan more than he thought, with a quick ground bridge to the Darby residence, Jack and Arcee brought June back with them and varies cooked foods and wrapped boxes ready for the tomorrow.

Even Agent Fowler seemed to have been interested, coming into the base dressed as an 80s Disco black Santa with afro, getting a chuckle from the kids and an eye roll from June.

With a call the Miko's host parents telling her she'd be staying over the night for Christmas, they sounded reluctant but allowed it, Miko didn't care to be honest.

As for young Rafael, his parents agreed to it but gave strict instructions about his return the next day.

Ratchet and Optimus watched their new family settle down for the night.

"What changed your mind Ratchet?" Optimus asked quietly.

"I was shown the error of my ways." Ratchet replied with a caringly smile.

Optimus looked at him curiously, but said no more, this world he found was full of strange wonders, and mysteries.

The following morning was full of excitement and cheer. Christmas day had arrived. Presents were exchanged, from human to human, human to Cybertronian, and vice versa.

The presents varied from a new guitar for Miko from June. To a new state of the art prototype laptop to Rafael from Agent Fowler. A book of old Christmas tales and poetry to Optimus from June. A declaration of love in a card and promise of a hard long buffing to Arcee from Jack, making said Autobot nearly turn red with embarrassment and excitement.

Ratchet looked to the sky thanking the three Cybertronians of Christmas, so he could appreciate the gift of the Holiday in it's fullest potential.

June, Ratchet noticed, had been all smiles, and tears of happiness, and he knew why, she had a family, a peculiar family, but a family nonetheless to celebrate the Holiday with. Young Rafael had gotten the attention he so desired from his friends, and as subtle revenge upon Miko for her loud music, had taken a quick photograph of her and Rafael in lip-lock under the mistletoe.

Over the day Ratchet had prepared a present for all, something he was proud of, nothing short of his genius.

Once the festivities settled down, the children went home and returned hours later in different clothing, Ratchet asked everyone to the roof, where a small fire for warmth was waiting for the his human allies. The night had descended upon soon enough everyone preparing for Christmas dinner.

"What're we up here for Ratchet?" Miko asked.

"Watch Miko and please, be patient I have everything set to a timer." He smirked.

Suddenly there was multiple 'fwooshing' sounds and small projectiles shot high into the air before exploding into beautiful lights.

"Fireworks?" Arcee gasped in surprise, she turned to Ratchet. "How'd you do it?"

"Easy. A little of this, and smidgen of that." The medic replied his smirk ever present.

"Woooww." Rafael said in wonder from Bee's shoulder "Best Christmas ever." He said softly thought Ratchet heard him causing the old Medic to truly smile, a joyous smile before turning his eyes to the sky.

Happy for his family. This moment in his life. Happy for having Christmas.

* * *

Dynobot watched the fireworks from the base entrance and smiled, he opened his mouth and spoke those immortal Christmas words.

"Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hopes that St Nicholas soon would be there.

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads.

And mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap,

Had just settled our brains for a long winter's nap.

When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter,

I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!""

He finished the words a smile upon his face, his gazed up into the air the large moon in the horizon the voice of the old Cybertronian calling out.

"HO HO HO!"

**The End**

Merry Christmas with love from Jason.


End file.
